


The Elemental Games: The Games of Magic

by Cordelia_James_Matthew



Category: Original Work, The Empowered Chronicles - Cameron Throne
Genre: Angels, Demons, Elements, F/M, Fantasy, First Book, Magic, Monsters, Multi, Novel, Supernatural - Freeform, Twins, Werewolf, gryphon - Freeform, powers, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia_James_Matthew/pseuds/Cordelia_James_Matthew
Summary: Kaiya and Kyle work for the Sigiliant. They fight the Jealasai in order to defend the Moidan. But what will they do when the White Tomes they have to retrieve turns out to be a fake?
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character





	The Elemental Games: The Games of Magic

  1. **To ‘Retrieve’ the White Tomes**



_ Kaiyanna Evangeline Silverstorm _

My name is Kaiya. Me and my brother, Kyle are Gifted. We work for the Sigiliant. We are a group of Empowered -practically people with powers- that works to keep the Moidan safe from the Jealasai.

Moidan, are the normal humans without powers. We don’t have much contact with them, and by we I meant Kyle and I as the governmenting body of the Sigiliant, The Sigil, has regular contact with the Moidan government. How else are we going to get paid?

So rundown of the Empowered: There’s five primary parts, the Magicia, Pyroma, Hydrola, Aerona and Terraga. One of them for each element: Magic, fire, water, air and earth. Magicia controls magic, Pyroma controls fire, Hydrola controls water, Aerona controls the air and Terraga controls the earth.

Gifted are the Empowered able to use all five elements. We’re more powerful than your average Empowered, but it was a given.

Our parents died on a Jealasai raid when we were seven, since then we’ve been raised and trained by Rowan Lewis. He was our godfather. Have been our second father for years really.

Today we’re sent on a mission. An important one, despite us being only fifteen, -though we’re turning sixteen in July- it was a mission to retrieve the White Tomes. The White Tomes are five, thick heavy books that contain all of the secrets of the Empowered. Only us Empowered can open it, but about three centuries ago, the Jealasai attacked us, and they stole all five books.

Since then though, the Sigiliant have been trying to track down the White Tomes. And now, they’re found. And of course, we’re the ones sent on the mission. As Gifted, we’re powerful and we know it. We’d need all the elements on our side in case of a fight, but five people are already pushing it. So what better number than two people, who are supercharged with power?

“Ready?” I asked Kyle as I swung my sword, Kassana, a two and a half foot long bronze xiphos.

He grabbed his own spear, Kallan grinning at me, “You got it little sis’, got your gear ready?”

Kallan could turn into a ring, while Kassana my cuff bracelet, pretty useful in a fight and for carrying weapons around. Of course they’re enchanted to return to us. I’m rather fond of Kassana after all, and I’d hate to lose it.

I rolled my eyes. Kyle is a bit of a doofus sometimes, and he’s also reckless. You’d never guess that we’re twins by personality, but you could guess it by looks. 

We had the same olive skin, wavy black hair and golden eyes. We share our tall, muscled figure from years of training and fighting. If it weren’t for our gender, we’d look exactly the same. And I would know, Rowan is still annoyed that I cut my hair into a pixie cut when I was twelve. Although I stuck by the same style, I made sure to dye the tips dark gold just in case Rowan gets us confused again. I swear, that man is always complaining about us looking alike.

Well, everyone is always complaining that we look alike.

I pointed at my black combat gear, “Of course I’m ready. Now, let’s go over our plan again. I’ll open the portal there. You’ll go there whilst I will sta-”

“Blah, blah, blah,” he interrupted, causing my eye to twitch in annoyance, “You’ll stand guard, I’ll get the tomes. Easy peasy.”

I slapped his head, “Kyler Alexander Silverstorm! For once in your life, can’t you be serious?”

“I could, but where’s the fun in that?” he asked.

I growled and summoned my magic, opening up a portal just before pushing Kyle into it. Serves him right for annoying me.

***

I landed with a thump and smirked at Kyle’s sprawled over figure. He groaned and slowly got up.

“Do you have to push me through?” he asked as he brushed himself off. His black gear was barely dirty, but who am I to judge when I have a habit of doing the same thing myself?

“Of course I do,” I replied, then pointed at the tall, towering, concrete building in front of me, “There it is. Ready?”

The building was thirty storeys tall, entirely made of concrete and bricks. Once it might’ve been colorful and luxurious, but time and the Jealasai have worn it into a building that gave me the vibes of a prison more than anything.

“You asked that for the seventh time today,” he informed me, “But yes, I am. We’ve been preparing for this since last month.”

I quickly threw over a temporary invisibility spell over me just as Kyle did the same for himself.

“You guard me, I’ll get the Tomes,” whispered Kyle under his breath, “Easy peasy. If you don’t count the fact that there’s so many Jealasai in there.”

I quietly snorted and ran into the building headfirst with my heart pounding at the awaiting -promised- thrill.

Kyle and I quickly went to the room where we knew the White Tomes were held in. Honestly, it took three spies to get this information. Those Jealasai seriously need to upgrade their security if they want to win. Not that I’m complaining. Just makes things easy for us Empowered.

We sped by some Jealasai so fast that they probably thought there was wind in the building. They are stupid after all. If an Empowered felt that, they’d ring the alarm. The building had no open windows, no air conditioning and no fans. Even a child would understand that someone’s snuck into the building. Though, we are invisible… I stand by my words. They’re still stupid.

The room holding the Tomes though… that’s a truly good obstacle. I whistled as I looked at the room with red-hot lazer beams, rotating robots armed with deadly sharp weapons, a huge pit filled with spikes and a few more I couldn’t properly see.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming from the floor above. I internally cursed, they could be coming any moment! I have to guard somewhere else. Distraction… 

“How long do you need?” I asked.

Kyle looked at all the obstacles, his eyes squinting, “Too long, at least twenty minutes, how much time can you buy me before you’d need help?”

I did the maths, about a thousand Jealasai here… I could take down about seven hundred in a row… “Give me an hour and I’ll take down half. We’ll meet at the rooftop. Wish me luck.”

Kyle looked like he wanted to argue, the idea of this mission is to get in, take the Tomes, then get out. Should be easy, but we forgot that there’s guards coming to check on this place every three hours.

“Fine, don’t die.”

I steeled myself and nodded, “I won’t make any promises, but I’ll try to not die.”

I rushed out of the room just as he started to flip and dodge through the lasers.

I crept through the long hallways, staying quiet as the Jealasai walked past me. There aren't enough of them to raise a big enough distraction, so I continued to go forward.

I happened upon a large room, completely filled with Jealasai. Angels and Demons filled the room. They were defenseless, but a large enough number that will gain enough attention. Perfect.

I summoned water from the air and flooded the room with it. I could feel the familiar tugging of my gut, while it was once painful, it now felt comforting.

“Hey!” shouted one of the Angels in the room. It didn’t have much more time to argue as well… I let my invisibility spell drop, and my usual grin took the place of my ‘thinking face’.

Most of them drowned and turned into their usual black goo, but a few were still living.

I leaned against the doorways, inspecting the wet room, “Hello, had some fun drowning?”

A Demon snarled and yelled out, “Get her!”

I turned and quickly ran away, typical Jealasai. On the other hand though, dozens upon dozens of Jealasai are chasing me, hot on my heels.

I burst through different doors, cutting through the Jealasai in front of me before they can even say: ‘Help!’. I know, cruel, but it’s a matter of life and death here.

The ones at the back? I shouldn’t worry too much about them yet, another predictable thing about Jealasai, they’d fight themselves to get me because I just killed a hundred or two of them by flooding the room.

Well, the monstrous ones are predictable, the ones that are humanoid are more smarter, although overconfident.

Another plan came up to me, a crazy, stupid and unpredictable plan for me, especially for me, but if it works, then it’s worth it.

Summoning fire and air, I let it swirl around me, build up pressure, wait for the release signal.

Finally, one of the Jealasai noticed my plan and screamed, “DUCK!”

There was no time to duck, much less time for a duck to appear because at that moment, an explosion of fire -like a bomb- came out of me. I observed my work, then shuddered at all the black goo around me. The medical team is going to be so excited, believe it or not, those goo can be used for healing potions as well as poison.

I fled down the hallways, taking the stairs up. I wondered where Kyle is now. I’ve been running for about quarter an hour by now. I also sincerely hoped he did not mess up. I can’t have that happening. Not at all.

More Jealasai came after me, minor ones like Hellhounds, Ventus (Storm Spirits), Gryphon and Ghosts. I slashed through them before they could proper register things.

Before I can reach the top floor, I’d say a full twenty minutes running up the stairs of a thirty storey building whilst fighting the Jealasai is not easy. I can assure you, it’s not easy. Actually, it’s borderline exhaustingly impossible. I would’ve collapsed had it not been for the fact I’ve done this a lot more time. Training simulations and real life.

“Kaiyanna Evangeline Silverstorm, now where do you think you’re going?” said a voice.

I froze for a second and watched in surprise as the Jealasai moved away. I scowled when I saw who it was. A traitorous Empowered. Now, I don’t have any personal grudges with the Empowered in front of me, but I have a deep hate for every Empowered that betray the Sigiliant because the reason Mom and Dad died on their raid mission was because of two traitors.

I looked at the one in front of me, undeniably, she’s beautiful. A Vampire. Turned. Formerly an Empowered then. That’s just the worst.

She had pale skin, like every Vampire. Dark red hair and deep set brown eyes. Her fangs were gliding brightly. She wore a black leather unitard that fitted her body tightly. High heel boots that can kill you by just walking in it and tall gloves completed the look.

Like every Empowered that turned their back on the Sigiliant for the Jealasai, she wore the silver pendant marked with a saber sheathed in a round circle, a crimson feather in the middle.

“Well, I wasn't expecting you,” I said, “But it’s certainly a nice surprise isn’t it?”

I raised Kassana and charged at her. She swiftly dodged the attack and tried an uppercut at me. A failed one. I made the concrete floors rise up and flinched a bit when she howled in pain, her foot bones breaking. That has to be hurt.

I didn’t dwell on it, as I pushed her to the stairwells, barely registering that the Jealasai caught her as she screamed a few violent curses (not the magic curses) at me.

I rushed up the final flight of stairs, pushing through the burning of my legs and the sharp pain between my ribs and nearly collapsed to my knees upon reaching the roof. I kneeled a bit in a moment of weakness and focused my magic on making a force field that’ll block the Jealasai from the rooftop.

The Jealasai ran into the invisible barrier only to be thrown back. They banged and rammed the shield, causing ripples, like water. But they’re out.

Exhaustion and relief filled me, then impatience. Where is Kyle? A portal suddenly opened up, and Kyle stepped out of it, five thick books stuffed into his bag, answering my questions. He’s finally here.

“Kyle! Thank the war gods! Why did you take so long? It was almost forty minutes!” I said, pushing myself to my feet.

He grimaced as I hugged him, “I was held up, there was a surprise obstacle, took a bit of beating, but I’m fine. Well, I think I have a few bruised ribs, but still fine.”

I looked at him and nodded, “It’s fine, you’re okay, let’s g-”

I didn’t have time to finish my sentence. A Warlock ripped my shield open and the Jealasai came into the room before we could do anything.

My shield, cracked and shattered like thin glass, translucent remnants of it still visible. The Jealasai walked over it, uncaring of the tiny sharp material.

We backed up to the ledge of the rooftop slowly. The Jealasai hissed and snapped at us, they want to attack, but they’ve seen my display of power, they’re scared that they’ll get beaten.

I looked over the ledge, fear coming up. I was too tired to do anything, Kyle can’t handle all those on his own, not after using so much of his energy to get through the obstacles. I noticed something though, a lake. A large one. I tried to remember the layout of the building, then remembered that the lake is deep enough to be a river.

“Kyle, the White Tomes are water proof right?” I questioned.

“Kaiya, it’s not the time, but of course it is! It can’t be destroyed in any means! Remember?” he grumbled, readying Kallan. Kassana felt loose in my arm, and I turned it back to it’s bracelet.

“Kyle deactivated Kallan,” I ordered, “And get a shield and air bubble ready.”

“You’re crazy,” stated Kyle but did as I said.

I took a risky gambit, “Jump!”

Kyle looked at me as if I’m crazy (he already did that) but pulled me over and together we jumped.

Have you ever fallen into a lake from hundreds of meters above? Let me tell you, it’s not fun. It’s only thanks to the shield and air bubble that Kyle formed for us that we are still living.

I’ve come to terms that I will most likely die early. That I will most likely die on missions (preferably with Kyle by my side). But as we fell, my only thought was that it’s probably better if we fought through the Jealasai.

We tumbled through the air, trying to stay together. The wind rushed at us, whipping at our clothes, the bag with the White Tomes clutched tightly to us. We fell to the lake at the speed of a cannonball, my eyes burning at the cool air.

The buildings, Jealasai and bag flew in and out of my vision. The long strands of my hair are blowing into my eyes.

“This is the worst plan ever!” Kyle yelled, as if I didn’t know it’s the absolute worst plan.

“I know you idjit! You didn’t have to rub it in my face!” I hollered back, my voice was drowned out by the winds though.

We hit the water with a huge splash, one that is probably larger than a cottage. Pain, not that much, but more like tiny pinpricks of needles overfilled me. We sank through the water like metal weights.

Muck and garbage floated around us. A fish, the size of one of my books, swam by us.

I controlled the water to form a proper bubble around us, our clothes dried and the dirty and possibly polluted water pulled away from us.

We stayed in there for an hour, unspeaking, there was a silent pact between us. Do not make a sound, wait until the Jealasai are all gone.

“I’m never doing that again,” stated Kyle suddenly.

I snorted, “I wasn’t expecting you to do it. It is the worst and most reckless plan I’ve ever came up with.”

“Tell me about it,” Kyle said.

“I bet though,” I murmured, “That your next plan will be worse.”


End file.
